Goody TwoShoes
by EWlookalike
Summary: Hermione is put into Ron's shoes-literally!


Title: Goody Two-Shoes Summary: Hermione is forced into Ron's shoes-literally! 

One Shot

Goody Two-Shoes

Hermione Jane Granger used to love waking up in the mornings, but today was different.   
She didn't want to get up for she knew the common room was talking about what had happened the previous night. It had simply started out as a normal evening for Hermione.   
Flashback

Hermione sat in the common room reading her new book that she had just received from Ron for Christmas.   
She was almost finished with the last chapter! Maybe if she wasn't bothered she could quickly finish-

"Hermione!"

Oh, God, thought Hermione.

Ron had walked through the porthole, seeing Hermione sitting all alone in her favorite squashy chair.

"Hi, Ron," said Hermione irritably.

"What're you readin'?" he asked, sitting down next to her in a chair identical to hers.

"Well, what do you suppose I'm reading?" said Hermione sarcastically.

Ron peered underneath Hermione's book and read the title.

"You're reading my book!" he said happily.

"Yeah, and I'd be able to finish it if you'd quit disturbing my presence."

"I was just wondering what-"

"Honestly, Ron! Just because you have nothing to do does not mean that I am available!   
You just come right over to me and assume that I can talk and read at the same time, and still be able to concentrate! But let me tell you something, Ronald Weasley, I am not available at the moment, and it would be awfully nice if you'd let me be for one minute so I could finish my wonderful, exciting novel that is keeping me in deep suspense."

Ron looked at her for that bitter moment, and decided that he felt entirely sorry for her.He shouldn't have bothered her; he should've known she would have told him off. Poor Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said pityingly, as he patted her on the shoulder.

Hermione sighed.

"I suppose that's okay, since you are my friend and all-"

"Wait," said Ron,"Just your friend?"

"Well...yeah," said Hermione.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, but am I not one of your best friends, or am I?"

Ron folded his arms purposely.

Hermione laughed.

"Deepest apologies, sir," she said. "Yes, you are one of my best friends.   
Now what am I to you, Mister Weasley?"

"Hmm....you are a friend, I guess..."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I do believe that I am one of your best friends!" said Hermione, standing up.

"Oh, is it so?" said Ron with a smirk, as he stood up as well.

"Yes, it is so!"

"Prove it, Hermione Jane Granger."

"Oh, I can prove that,"said Hermione knowledgeably.

"Well, let's see it then," said Ron.

"You've seen me being a best friend! I've helped you with your homework-"

"Well, that was last Friday. I want you to prove to me right now, physically, that you are one of my best friends, Miss Granger."

Hermione glared at him.

"You are unfair, Mr. Weasley!"

"Of course," said Ron.

"Uggh!"

Hermione went to stand by the nearest window.

"You trust me, right Hermione?"

"Well...yes," said Hermione.

"Then this shall be a cinch for you, right? You are a "goody two-shoes" after all," said Ron as he pulled of his shoes, trying to substain his laughter.

Hermione glanced at him.

What was he playing at?

"Hermione..."Goody two-shoes." I believe that's what you are."

"Ronnnn," whined Hermione,"You don't mean?"

Ron nodded.

"No, I will not!" said Hermione shockingly.

"Yes, you will!"

"I refuse to! I absolutely, positively refuse to! You cannot make me!"

"Wanna bet on that?" said Ron.

"Don't you even start with me, Ronald!" Hermione puffed.

"You WILL or I'll tell Charlie what you told Ginny about him in fourth year."

Hermione's face turned scarlet.

"Ron, please don't! I don't want him to think-you know about that? How dare you!"

"Come on, Hermione! Put the bloody shoes on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Do it!"

"Never!"

"You will!

"I won't!"

The portrat hole opened, and all of the Gryffindors walked in and sat down at the tables, chatting to each other.

"Now you have to do it in front of everyone, " said Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione, "I'm not going to do it!"

"You will if I have to tell Charlie!"

Hermione glared at him.

"Besides, Hermione, this is getting terribly old and I'm growing old. See?" said Ron, as he pointed to his(still, red) hair.

"I do agree that this is getting old, but I refuse to wear your shoes!" said Hermione stubbornly.

"Fine," said Ron, "I'm off to the Owlery-"

"Alright!" excalimed Hermione. "I'll...I'll d-do it."

Ron smiled.

"Great. Come here, love..."

Hermione reluctantly walked over to Ron and sat down on the couch.

Ron handed her his shoes.

"Put them on without untying them," he said.

Hermione's expression grew funny.

Ron watched as she slipped on his shoes.

"Now stand up, Miss Granger," he ordered.

Hermione stood up.

"Now you must go around to every student and say 'Hello, my name is Hermione Jane Granger, and I am one of Ronald Weasley's best friends in the whole universe! And I like to eat food a lot!'"

"I will not say that!" said Hermione.

"Yes, or Charlie must know that he's-"

"OKAY!"

Hermione did as she was told and then gave Ron's shoes back, as the students laughed at her.

Hermione sighed at the thought of last night.

She was going to kill Ronald Bilius Weasley!

Poor Hermione! :) Please review and no fire! Love yaHermione


End file.
